College of Winterhold
The College of Winterhold is a school of magic located in the northern cliffs of the Winterhold in the province of Skyrim. The school is know to be the center of Magicka study in Skyrim and it was created by Arch-Mage Shalidor for this purpose only. The current Arch-Mage of Winterhold was Marisya Septim, elected-Empress of Cyrodiil and Tolfdir was made the new Master Wizard of Winterhold. Description Geography The College of Winterhold is located atop of a tall ice formation that is not connected to the city of Winterhold. The only way to reach the school is an ancient bridge that connects from the mainland, on the western end of town. The College is centered around a square with a pool of Magicka streaming out into a pillar and large statue of a young Shalidor. The main hall is called the Hall of the Elements, where many students practice their skills whether it is a Fireball spell or a Lesser Ward spell. Above the Hall is the Arcanaeum, a vast collection of books that date back to the Merethic Era and have information on the mystical Elder Scrolls. The Hall of Countenance and the Hall of Attainment are where the students and teachers live respectively. Underneath the College is the Midden, a dungeon where many members go to perform experiments. History Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the city of Winterhold was flourishing with a new renaissance of power and wealth. Several refugees from Morrowind travel to Winterhold and bring their culture into the city as well as their old mercantile spirit. Scholars from all over Tamriel went to the College of Winterhold to bring books since the Ysmir Collective was established in the College. It became the academic cornerstone in Northern Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Fourth Era During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, the leader of the College was Savos Aren, and the Master Wizard was Mirabelle Ervine. Members of the College led by Tolfdir traveled to the ancient city of Saarthal to study the Atmoran architecture. Deep within Saarthal was a device called the Eye of Magnus, it had the ability to disperse large quantities of Magicka and was considered very powerful and dangerous. To quell the dangers it poses, an aspiring Empress of the College traveled to the vast ruins of the Labyrinthian to find the Staff of Magnus after an adventure in Mzulft. Ancano, an agent of the Thalmor was tampering with the Eye of Magnus and caused a magical explosion on the campus, including the ruined city of Winterhold. After dealing with the threat in the city, the student used the Staff of Magnus and weakened Ancano. They eventually defeated him and saved the college. Marisya Septim was then promoted to the rank of Arch-Mage and Tolfdir was made the new Master Wizard of Winterhold.Events in Under SaarthalEvents in Revealing the UnseenEvents in ContainmentEvents in The Staff of MagnusEvents in The Eye of Magnus Gallery CollegeStonecarving.png|College of Winterhold Insignia. College of Winterhold (Legends).png|College of Winterhold in . By Game *College of Winterhold (Skyrim) *College of Winterhold (Legends) Appearances * ** * * es:Colegio de Hibernalia